


The Marking

by CheetahLeopard2, Cup of Suga (CheetahLeopard2)



Series: The Markings of These Volleybabes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week, Can't wait for season 3, Especially Tsukki though, Kinda, Multi, Multichapter, No clue why I have it on teen and up tbfh, Polyamory, Roommates, Soulmates, They're all gay as fuck, bakt week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/Cup%20of%20Suga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kurroo were already together when the phenomenon known as the Marking began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Began

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't actually know BAKT week was happening until yesterday and I had a fic idea that lined up with the first prompt so I kind of just went with it. I hope this works!
> 
> For future reference, [] is body writing. Normal is Tetsurou, Bold is Koutarou, Italics is Keji, and Kei will be Bold Italics. Hinata will be italics and underlined, Kageyama will be bold, underlined, and italics.

Tetsurou, Keiji, and Koutarou were lazing around the apartment when the Marking began. Koutarou was laying on his back on the couch, his feet propped up on the end. Keiji was on top of him, back to chest, playing with one of Koutarou's and one of Tetsurou's hands idly, his legs draped over Koutarou's. Tetsurou was slotted between them and the back of the couch, one arm under Koutarou's neck and the other joined with Keiji and Koutarou's on Keiji's belly. They were watching a documentary when a breaking news segment overtook every channel. There was a bunch of science mumbo-jumbo that only Tetsurou understood and the bottom line was put in simpler times about half an hour later, stating that soulmates exist. If all went as globally planned, from midnight on, because of some program NASA had released or something like that, some sort of shockwaves would bounce off of the Earth and any mark on ones skin that would fade (so not tattoos or scars) would appear on their soulmate or soulmates. Platonic soulmates would get a green name tattoo, or, if one only had platonic soulmates[s], writing would be underlined. Throughout this, the three were silent, glued to the newscaster's words.

They didn't bring it up until about 11:30. Surprisingly enough (or not), Koutarou was the one to finally snap, tired of the anxious silences between awkward small talk, dancing around the topic.  
"Do you guys think we're soulmates?" he blurted out from where he lay shirtless, hair wet and down on their giant bed.  
Tetsurou and Keiji shared a glance before Keiji sighed, sitting next to Koutarou at his waist, rubbing his back in soothing circles as Keiji thought of what to say. He finally settled on, "I'm not sure, Kou." as Tetsurou sat on the bed by Koutarou's other side.  
Tetsurou bent down and combed through Koutarou's hair as he continued what Keiji was saying, "We can only hope. Probably, though."  
Koutarou seemed a bit less anxious, "YEAH! We've been molding our souls together forever now, anyway!"  
Keiji bit his lower lip in amusement, Koutarou's right, after all, they've been together since Koutarou and Tetsurou's second year in high school. Sometimes he acts so much like a child that it's easy to forget how smart Koutarou is.

 Reassured, Keiji takes a deep breath in, he takes the a blue pen to his wrist and neatly writes, [Kuroo? Bokuto?] Old names for a new start. .

 

 

Across campus, Kei Tsukishima gave a small smile at the neat blue lines on his arm, followed by variations of yes and increasingly obnoxious drawings. The marks came for three different people. He'd address that later, for now he's just going to be happy that the people who apparently fit his soul perfectly are happy. And hope that they're male because Kei is gay as fuck. Right now, he doesn't feel pressed to answer. No doubt he would later, but for now he's content watching the marks on his wrist and allow his first sincere smile in a while bloom slow and sweet at the knowledge he's enough for three others.

 

 

 A few weeks later found Tobio and Shouyou standing next to a sleeping Kei. [ _What should we draw?!_ ] Shouyou writes excitedly on his own arm.

Tobio reads his own arm and looks up at Shouyou after studying Kei with his blue eyes slightly darker with a glint of mischief. Shouyou is glad that Tobio moves first, uncapping a marker before mouthing to him with a fond smile, “Dumbass, you can do anything.”

  


 Not far from campus, in a small cafe, Tetsurou asks to be excused to the bathroom. It’s been awhile since the three of them have had a chance to go on a relaxing date like this, and it’s nice to just bask in each other's presence.

Back at the booth, beside Keiji, Koutarou has his face tilted up, his upper lip pushed out ridiculously far as he tries to balance a spoon atop it. Keiji is resting his head atop his folded hands, arms propped up by the elbows on the edge of the table as Koutarou talks to him, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing every time the spoon slips.

 “Koutarou, the spoon isn’t going to stay if you continue discussing with me.”

Koutarou huffs, letting the spoon fall into his hands as he turns to Keji, face frozen with his mouth open before he breaks into laughter.

“Oya?” Tetsurou questions as he slides into the other side of the booth. “Kou why’d you do this? The old man in the next stall over kept staring at me.”

 Koutarou shoots Tetsurou an odd glance, “I didn’t, Keiji and I’ve been sitting here the whole time.”

  Keiji finally lifts his gaze to his boyfriends’ faces and let’s out a quiet but passionate, “What the fuck.” as he takes in the large moustaches and swirls and volleyballs decorating Tetsurou and Koutarou’s faces.

  


 Tobio sits back on his heels as blue ink starts to show up on Kei’s arm. “Shouyou.” he calls, softly. “They’re responding.”

  Shouyou turns enthusiastically for his position at Kei’s other side, “OH!”

 [ _What is your name?_ ] Tobio frowns, something about that seems like the wrong response, he turns to Shouyou, who is (somewhat) less socially awkward, but Shouyou's already writing, [ _STINGYSHIMA]_ so Tobio shrugs and pens [ ** _MOONSHINE_** ] and below that, [ _ **He’s asleep BTW**_ ]. [Oh thank you.] comes different handwriting, and Tobio cocks his head in confusion as a third type of handwriting requests Kei’s real name. [ ** _Kei Tsukishima_** ]. By the time Kei’s soulmates finish asking questions and wipe everything off they know his dorm number and about his depression and selective mutism.

 

 It’s a lot to process, at the end of the day, but Keiji can do nothing but smile as Koutarou and Tetsurou theorize about their fourth part. Growing increasingly loud and ridiculous, they yell ideas about the new addition even as they change into pajamas. Eventually they get tired, curled up together with hushed voices.

“We won’t let him be lonely.” Koutarou says with certainty and determination.

Keiji chuckles slightly, normally expressionless face softened and he gazes upon one of the men he loves, “You’re right, Kou.”

 The voice of Tetsurou draws Keiji and Koutarou gazes up, “How about I give him the binder?”

 Keiji and Koutarou hum in agreement, “Tell us about him.” Keiji intones.

Koutarou nods as he drops into sleep, “Tell us about Hotaru.”


	2. A one sided meeting, An argument, and world-wide lgbtqa+ support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media blew up shortly after 3:00am at the simple question posted on tumblr: there are confirmed same-gender soulmates. So any argument that same-sex marriage is wrong or against what whichever spirit wants is invalid. So is same-sex marriage legal now?  
> There's now a website citing that the main argument against same-sex couples are religion-based. It wasn't long before people who are transgender began a similar case when their chosen name was put on their platonic soulmate[s] instead of their birth name.

The media blew up shortly after 3:00am at the simple question posted on tumblr: there are confirmed same-gender soulmates. So any argument that same-sex marriage is wrong or against what whichever spirit wants is invalid. So is same-sex marriage legal now?

There's now a website citing that the main argument against same-sex couples are religion-based. It wasn't long before people who are transgender began a similar case when their chosen name was put on their platonic soulmate[s] instead of their birth name.

It's not long until petitions are up online, the largest with around 5 million signatures locally within a few hours. The argument has even reached the subject of polyamory, and at this point governments globally where being forced to acknowledge that they unwittingly had unleashed the floodgates that would allow many marriage restrictions to be withdrawn.

It's great to see so much support for queer relationships and the like, but there was still backlash on pages dedicated to the opposite side, saying that even fate made mistakes and the human population could suffer and even just homo/trans/a slurs.

At the college Tetsurou, Keiji, Koutarou, and Tsukishima were attending there's a campus-wide book being passed around filled with essays on either side. Any were free to contribute but it's not required.

Kei first found out about it on one of his bad, silent days.

He had been laying in bed, too exhausted, in a way, to deal with the world today. Kei doesn't have any classes today anyway. He's just gotten up enough energy to lay on his stomach, finishing a psych paper, just for something with a sure answer to do, when a knock sounds at the door.

Kei opens his mouth to call that it's open, frowning slightly as he can't make sounds come past the smooth burning at the hollow of his neck, the lump at the back of his throat reminding him that today is a silent day.

Mentally groaning, he walks to the dorm door, his next roommate not due for another 6 weeks. He's greeted by a smiling man only a few centimeters shorter than himself with a ridiculous bedhead holding a large binder. The man gave Tsukishima a look that he recognized easily, a flirtatious once over with an eyebrow raised appreciatively, but with pity obvious at Kei's probably disheveled state. Bedhead gently gestured for Kei to take the binder by motioning it towards him in a wave sort-of motion. Kei got the feeling he's used to dealing with more reserved people.

Kei took it with a small smile, which he decided to retry when it fell away without his lips moving much. Bedhead slightly shook his head with a soft, vaguely amused smile, "You have a beautiful smile, you don't have to try again. Just make sure you take care of yourself. Run a comb through your hair."

Kei quirked an eyebrow at that, looking pointedly at the messy black mass on top of Bedhead's head. Bedhead stumbled back a few steps, hand dramatically over his heart, "How could you!"

Kei felt infinitely better, which was odd considering how much of a stranger this man was.

 “Could I come in?” Kei stepped aside and gestured with his arms for Bedhead to come in.  

 When Bedhead saw the dinosaur figurines on Kei’s shelf he raised an eyebrow, “A dino kid, huh?”

 Kei rolled his eyes in turn, placing the binder on his bed and instead waving a History of Paleontology book.

Bedhead laughed and sat down at the desk, gesturing to the binder, “Do you need an engraved invitation?”

 Kei rolled his eyes again but opened the binder. It was with wide eyes that he skimmed the first few essays. His reaction must have satisfied Bedhead because he got up to leave. Kei looked over at the sound of his steps leaving the room, his eyes shining with a smile that didn’t make it to his mouth. His voice cracked and was rough with disuse, but Kei was able to speak for the first time in a few days, “Thank you.”

  


   Back at their apartment, Tetsurou nods to a vibrating Koutarou and a nervous Keiji, “He’s perfect.”


	3. Getting together. (More meeting tbh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuakakuro confront/come out to/approach Tsukishima pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have not been doing very well (first okay day in 4 days waoh) and haven't really been able to work on this. I'm having a kind of writing block so I've decided to post what I've got so far for ch 3 at a point that makes sense and will try to get further. Again, I'm sorry. But life happened \\_(qvp)_/.

 Kei had been in good spirits for a few days now. It must be because of the developing feelings for the marks on his arms. And nothing else. Nothing. He refuses to allow himself to think that it’s because of bedhead. Kei doesn’t get attached, doesn’t let down his walls, doesn’t get too close. He instead hides behind the words that appear on his body from time to time.

  Today he just sits on his bed. He’s supposed to be studying, but it was mostly review and so he feels he has time.

The marks are across his arms today, they seem to plan to go somewhere. One of the lines, in what he recognizes as Keiji’s handwriting, stops him in his tracks.

 [ _Don’t scare him.]_

  _What? Scare who? Why would h-._

 Kei’s train of thought is broken by a knock on the door.

 Kei never had visitors, and his roommate had dropped out and the administration hadn’t gotten around to getting him a new one yet.

  Maybe he had mail? Or someone didn’t know that his roommate had dropped out? It couldn’t be about the binder, he’d already dropped that off at the dorm above his.

 Kei went to the door and looked through the peephole. _Bedhead? What does he want?_ There were two others standing behind him, from the glimpse of extra clothes he could see on either side. Kei opened the door with a sigh, “Hello?”

 Behind bedhead there are indeed two others, one has worse hair than bedhead with big orange/yellow eyes that reminded Kei of an owls. Actually, the man himself reminded Kei of a large, jumpy owl. The owl-guy is vibrating where he stands, and looks kind of comprehensive.

 “Hi.” Bedhead starts with a small wave, “I’m Tetsurou, this is Keiji, and the excitable owl is Koutarou.”

“Hello!” Koutarou blurted out, hair seemingly sticking up even further.

“Hello.” Keiji said with a slight bow.

“Hi? I’m Tsukishima.” This was.. Odd. Why the fuck are they here? And… Kei gestured to Keiji, “You seem reasonable, why do you let them have hair like that?”

Koutarou yelps in indignation and Tetsurou looks taken aback before he chuckles.

 Keiji gains a small smirk and looks appraisingly at Kei, “How do you know I’m not just as bad?”

 Kei smirks back, “You’re hair is stylishly messy, and you already seem more mature than both of them put together.”

 Keiji inclines his head and extends an arm bent at the elbow, “As the ‘most mature’ one, may I enter?”

 Kei catches on and links his arm through Keiji’s and guides him into the dorm, “You may.” and with those words the door closes in Tetsurou and Koutarou’s faces.

“Dude, what the fuck? How do they get on so well already?”

“No clue Tetsu, but hot damn.”

~~INSIDE~~

“So…. why did Tetsurou call me Hotaru?” Kei questions Keiji when they separated their arms and sit down, Keiji at the desk and Kei on the bed.

Keiji takes a deep breath, “Promise not to freak out?”

Kei shoots him an odd look, “Okay???”

Keiji plays with his fingers on his lap, just out of sight of Kei, “Do you have a pen?”

Kei confusedly hands Keiji a pen before Keiji continues, “What do you think of soulmates?”

Kei furrowed his brows at the unexpected question, and, although he knows perfectly well what Keiji means, he skirts around his answer with facts and more than a small tone of sass, “Well, at midnight a few weeks ago a company specializing in space technology-”

Keiji cuts him off, “Not the technicalities, I know those. I mean yours specifically.”

Kei takes a deep breath and leans back a bit from his slightly-hunched-over position, “Well, I think that the idea that you could fall in love based on a few marks is ridiculous.” He exhales heavily, “it’s working on me.”

Keiji relaxed in the desk chair, “So you think you love your soulmates?”

Kei stiffens slightly, “How do you know I have more than one?”

Keiji forces his face to remain mostly neutral, only raising his eyebrow to prompt Kei to answer.

Kei narrows his eyes slightly, “I do.”

Keiji continues, “And what do they think of you?”

Kei crosses his arms, “They don’t know. I haven’t contacted them.”

Keiji knew this already, “Why not?”

A quick glance towards the floor, “Why would I? They’re happy without me.”

“How could you be sure?”

Kei blinks slowly, “They are fine without me, they haven’t expressed discontent.

Keiji gives Kei a small, sad smile, “Although, they might not feel complete.”

Kei rolls his eyes, “And how would you know?”

Keiji steels himself before bringing his hand and the pen into Kei’s line of sight and begins to write, [ _Tetsu, Kou, you can come in now._ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I'm going to go work on this now and try to get more done. PLEASE feel free to hit me up with something you might want to see in this!
> 
> Also, "Kei gestured to Keiji, “You seem reasonable, why do you let them have hair like that?”
> 
> Koutarou yelps in indignation and Tetsurou looks taken aback before he chuckles.
> 
> Keiji gains a small smirk and looks appraisingly at Kei, “How do you know I’m not just as bad?”
> 
> Kei smirks back, “You’re hair is stylishly messy, and you already seem more mature than both of them put together.”" this part was inspired by helloyesiamtrash's amazing bokuakakurotsuki instalment to their Inked at Midnight series I love it so much you don't understand.


	4. Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is really short and shitty but I got over the writers block so chapters from here on out should be better! =D Please send in requests of situations you want to find them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY LATE(ish) BIRTHDAY KEI TSUKISHIMA AND KOUTAROU BOKUTO
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 10/5: I don't feel that pressed to get out the next chapter so I might only update it once a month sorry. I promise you that I'll continue it though! (Also, 2 DAYS TILL HQ!! 3)

 

Tetsurou pokes Koutarou’s arm to bring his attention to the neat penmanship on the insides of their wrists’.

“We can go in, Kou.”

Koutarou stops bouncing, the minimal rocking of his body back and forth on his heels the only indication of his excitement or nerves. He glances at his wrist in confirmation.

Both of them look at the doorknob with trepidation.

“Sooooooo……” Koutarou starts.

Tetsurou’s already a step ahead of him, holding out a fist.

“Volleyball! Libero! Spike!” both whisper-yell.

Tetsurou gulps as he rethinks his decision to throw volleyball as he sees Koutarou’s libero. Turning back to the door, he grips the knob and twists it open, guiding the door open.

Inside, Kei’s eyes widen slightly before he glances down to his wrist and the golden orbs harden in understanding.

“No.” he says before turning and grabbing a book, proceeding to ignore everyone else in the room.

After a few moments of silent debate (and some eye-fucking, let’s be honest here), Koutarou approaches Kei, who makes no move to acknowledge him. Turning back to the other two with a ‘What now?’ look, he slightly smiles when they shoo him onward.

 

~KEI’S POV SWITCH~

Kei sees Koutarou coming closer to his on the bed, but makes no move to show him that he notices Koutarou doing so. Even as Koutarou starts whispering, “Tsukishimaaaaaaaa.” as he comes closer. 

And then Kei’s world turns sideways as warmth envelopes his back. Koutarou provides a comforting weight and Tsukishima, who prefers the cold, is surprised to find himself settling back into Koutarou’s (admittedly  _ very  _ nice) arms. The hold becomes less stiff as Kei sighs in contentment and settles back. When was the last time he slept? A couple of days at least…..

 

~KOUTAROU’S POV SWITCH~

 

“I think he’s asleep.” Koutarou whispers, in slight awe at the peaceful vial of salt in his embrace. 

“Poor guy.” Keiji comments, “How long has it been since he last slept? Look at the bags under his eyes.” 

Tetsurou shrugs, “Doesn’t he double major?” 

Koutarou hums in understanding before an idea pops into his mind. His intense star-filled gaze welcomes Keiji and Tetsurou and brings smiles to their faces, “Come cuddle with us!”

Koutarou’s woken up a few hours later by Keiji and Kei’s hushed conversation, a quiet agreement to join them.

“Yaaayyy~” is Koutarou’s contribution as he pulls them back down for more cuddles, the world quickly fading back to nothingness even as Kei half-heartedly protests not being able to study.


	5. Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts

If you have a ship and a bit of a prompt that I can make in this au please let me know~

Also! If you click "next work" in the Markings of these volleybabes series you will see the completed oiken sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblrs are avien-writes and cheetahleopard, I'm also part of @thewritersquad


End file.
